criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Karina Logue
|birthplace = Ottawa, Canada |family = Donal Logue Deirdre Logue Eileen Logue Michael Logue Michael J. Logue Elizabeth Logue Jade Logue Finn Logue |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Karina Logue is an Canadian actress best known for her role as LAPD Detective Ellen Whiting in the action-drama police procedural series NCIS: Los Angeles. Biography Logue was born on February 27, 1966, in Ottawa, Canada, to Elizabeth and Michael J. Logue. Little is known about her past, including where she went to school and why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that Logue got her first on-screen role in 1997, when she was cast as a sorority girl in the mystery-drama movie Deceiver. Logue got her first major recurring role in 2008, when she was cast as Denise Rattray, a drug dealer and minor antagonist of the first season of the fantasy-horror series True Blood. Since then, Logue has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Bates Motel, The Mentalist, Ray Donovan, Sons of Anarchy, Argo, The Finder, NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, Cold Case, In Plain Sight, Lie to Me, Zodiac, Minority Report, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Logue portrayed Nancy Lunde, a Federal Agent that was one of the casualties of the Liberty Ranch hostage crisis, in the Season Four episode "Minimal Loss". Filmography *NCIS: Los Angeles - 5 episodes (2015-2017) - LAPD Detective Ellen Whiting *Animal Kingdom - 2 episodes (2017) - Gia *Lethal Weapon (2016) - Patricia Swindon *Scream: The TV Series - 4 episodes (2016) - Tina Hudson *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - 2 episodes (2016) - Lisa Munson *Bates Motel - 2 episodes (2016) - Audrey Ellis *The Affair - 4 episodes (2015) - Dana Klass *How to Get Away with Murder (2015) - Assistant District Attorney Rita Kaplan *Ray Donovan - 2 episodes (2015) - Margaret *Anguish (2015) - Sarah *The Mentalist (2014) - Tish Delaurio *The Young and the Restless - 2 episodes (2014) - Helen Copeland *The Mob Doctor (2012) - Sue Keller *Sons of Anarchy - 3 episodes (2012) - Nurse Pamela Toric *Vegas (2012) - Vicky Safran *CSI: NY (2012) - Emma Milner *Argo (2012) - Elizabeth Ann Swift *Longmire (2012) - Susan Parkford *The Finder (2012) - Alexandra Deering *NCIS (2012) - Mrs. Johnson *Southland - 3 episodes (2012) - Amber *Shameless (2012) - Detective *Sissy (2011) - Pam *Taxi Ballad (2011) - Jordan *The Whole Truth (2011) - Kayla Byrne *Tumbling (2011) - Jillian *Army Wives (2011) - Dana Miller *I Made Out with Him Anyway (2011) - Katie *The Steamroom (2010) - The Wife *Terriers - 5 episodes (2010) - Steph Dolworth *Bones (2010) - Lorraine Allen *In Plain Sight (2010) - Judy Wagrowski *Justified (2010) - Sonya Toomey *Lie to Me (2009) - Gwen Burns *Saving Grace (2009) - Jillian *ER (2008) - Radio Show Host *Criminal Minds - "Minimal Loss" (2008) TV episode - Federal Agent Nancy Lunde *90210 (2008) - Reeve Conlon *True Blood - 3 episodes (2008) - Denise Rattray *Swingtown (2008) - Maggie Murphy *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) - Barbara Chamberlain *Big Love (2007) - Rhonda's Mother *Without a Trace (2007) - Judy Molina *Zodiac (2007) - Woman *The Unit (2006) - Doctor Passani *When a Stranger Calls (2006) - Track Coach *Cold Case (2005) - Simone Marks *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005) - Doctor Supulveda *Medical Investigation (2005) - Claire Leinberger *Touched by an Angel - 2 episodes (2003) - Rindy *Mister Sterling - 2 episodes (2003) - Unknown Character *Minority Report (2002) - Technician *JAG (2002) - Jenny Wilson *The Guardian (2001) - Summer Neal *Just Ask My Children (2001) - Debbie McCuan *Cowboy Up (2001) - Reporter *Stranger Inside (2001) - Fran *Strong Medicine (2001) - Kimber *The Practice - 2 episodes (1999) - Darlene Keating *Brimstone (1998) - Eileen *A Bright Shining Lie (1998) - Barmaid *Deceiver (1997) - Sorority Girl 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses